Lying From You
by Totoro-Pirate
Summary: It all started as a game of revenge. Cooper planned on hurting Sebastian for what he did to Blaine, but he never imagined he would fall for him in the process. What happens if Sebastian ever finds out his initial intentions, or who he really is? Written for a GKM prompt (continued in AO3)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** This is a story I started writing last year but never got around to posting. Just leaving it here in case there is any interest from my subscribers. Thank you for reading!_

* * *

White. White was the color of the walls, the faded color of the hospital floor tiles, and probably even the color of his face. He felt drained.

Cooper was exhausted. It had been a long emergency flight from LA back to Ohio; he still felt like his head was spinning from how quickly everything happened. He was on his way home, having just finished shooting his last scene for a small role he booked on a TV series when his mom called and told him about what happened.

Because of how upset his mother was when they spoke, the details of what happened were not exactly clear but he knew enough to know he had to fly to Ohio as fast as he could.

_His parents were on their way to the hospital. Blaine had been injured. He wouldn't say who did it to him._

"It's probably nothing serious Coop, you don't have to come." Blaine had told him between strained sobs and sniffles. Obviously trying to hide the pain he was feeling from his older brother so he wouldn't worry. But Cooper wanted to be there for him, especially after his mother told him that Blaine needed to have surgery because his cornea had been damaged.

Cooper knew his relationship with Blaine had become estranged over the years, and while he always kept telling himself that he was going to find a way to fix it, he never got around to actually doing it. Trying to make it as a successful actor was not an easy task. He was always away; away from his family, away from his hometown and away from everything that happened there. Cooper knew he failed to be there for Blaine when he needed him the most; being absent when he came out and his parents had a hard time accepting him.

Blaine's situation at home had gotten better as the years passed but Cooper knew he had left his little brother through those difficult times to stand alone, right when he needed his support, and Cooper wasn't about to let that happen again.

So that's what got him there in the cold hospital room after a 4-hour flight, sitting on Blaine's bedside, wishing he could sleep but not quite managing to do it in the awkward hospital recliner chair. His parents tried to convince him to go home with them, but Cooper wanted to be there when Blaine woke up. He didn't make it on time to see Blaine right after surgery; he was sleeping when Cooper got to the hospital.

Cooper still didn't know exactly what happened apart from the fact that it had been a slushy what hurt Blaine's eye. But not only had his cornea been scratched, he had to have his arm in a cast, as he had broken it when he hit the floor after been hit in the eye with the icy beverage.

Cooper's blood was boiling at the thought of his little brother being attacked and hurt. This was the second time Blaine ended up in the hospital because of an "incident" at school. Cooper was angry, but more than that, he was _terrified_. What had it been it this time? Was Blaine being bullied at that new school he transferred to? Had he been attacked for being gay? Was this going to just keep happening to him?

He was startled out of his thoughts as he noticed Blaine shifting under the covers.

"Coop?" Blaine said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey squirt, how are you feeling?"

"Ugh… fine, I'm fine, I guess." He said, attempting a smile.

Cooper said nothing, just gave him a knowing smile. He knew Blaine wasn't really ok, but he wasn't going to push him for answers, especially not while he was still weak from the surgery and still in the hospital.

Blaine must have noticed Cooper didn't quite believe him, because he quickly added: "I just… I want my bed, this one is so uncomfortable."

"You should get some sleep, we'll get you home in the morning." Cooper told him, reaching out and squeezing his hand softly.

They stayed in silence for a while, Blaine trying to fall back to sleep but obviously not managing to succeed. Cooper shifted between sleep and wakefulness as he stayed deep in thought. He had so many questions, but it would have to wait until morning.

The next day Blaine was discharged and their parents came to pick them up and head back home. Cooper went with them since his parents had taken his luggage back to their house the night before. He had his own apartment in Westerville and also a car but since he came from the airport directly to the hospital he'd taken a cab. He figured he should stay at his parents' house for a couple of days and keep Blaine company, since he wouldn't be allowed back to school until he could remove his eye patch, which apparently was going to be a couple of weeks depending on how he healed.

Blaine was still refusing to tell his parents who had attacked him, saying it had been "an accident" and that he didn't want to press charges. He had begged his parents with pleading eyes to not do anything about it and Cooper couldn't help but feel the curiosity eating him inside, so he decided he was going to wait until they could be alone to ask Blaine to tell him the truth.

He was sure he could get Blaine to tell him what happened and the truth about who did this to him, and once he did he was going to make sure whoever was to blame paid for it.

After their parents had gone to bed, Blaine and Cooper were in the living room watching TV, Cooper figured this was as good a time as any to ask Blaine about what happened but so far he wasn't having much luck. Blaine kept changing the subject and just trying to just shrug it off and flat out ignoring Cooper's questions. Even with Cooper practically begging Blaine to _"Please talk to me, I just want to know what happened, I'm worried about you"_ Blaine still didn't budge. Needless to say, Cooper was getting really frustrated.

After a couple of silent minutes, Cooper decided to try again, this changing his approach to a more serious tone: "Are you being threatened?" he asked flatly, looking straight at Blaine, "Is that why you don't want to say anything? Because they threatened to hurt you again if you speak?"

"W-what?" Blaine said, startled by the implication of what Cooper was saying "No… no! That's not it."

"Then what is it Blaine? Why can't you tell me?"

Cooper slowly saw how Blaine's expression shifted into a painful frown. Blaine looked sad, almost heartbroken, tears filling his eyes as he was obviously debating within himself about whether he should say something or not.

Cooper reached out and put his hand over his brother's own trembling hand, encouraging him to speak. And that's all it took for Blaine to finally open up.

"It's just… it was the Warblers, Coop." Blaine said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper.

Cooper couldn't believe what he just heard; surely this must be a mistake. "_The Warblers?_ You mean your Dalton friends the Warblers?" He asked incredulously as he saw how Blaine wiped a tear that had spilled from his eye.

Cooper stared at Blaine in silence, too surprised about this to even know what to say. Blaine just nodded.

"Yeah, well… it was Sebastian, but the Warblers helped him, they handed him the slushy…" Blaine sniffled "They knew what he wanted to do… and they helped him do it. I don't know, I just… I don't know Coop."

If Cooper was worried about Blaine before, nothing could describe what he felt now that he knew who had hurt his brother. This was so much worse than if it had been some random bullies from McKinley, these guys were supposed to be Blaine's friends! He felt hurt and betrayed on his younger brother's behalf. What could have possibly happened? And who the hell was this Sebastian guy? He certainly hadn't heard about him before.

Cooper tried his best to keep himself calm enough to listen carefully as Blaine told him the story about Sebastian and how they met. Blaine told him about how he was the Warblers' new lead soloist and how he was really different from all the guys he'd met before. Cooper breathed deeply, trying to ease the feeling of anger that had spread from his chest down to his stomach and now at the back of his throat.

The more Blaine talked about Sebastian, the more upset Cooper became about the bastard. The way Blaine spoke about the guy was just sickening. He told Cooper about how good looking, confident and talented he was, and how they had some sort of friendship going on. Blaine admitted he admired Sebastian to a point, because he was really confident and open about his sexuality in a way that Blaine never had seen before. Cooper just listened and nodded as his little brother continued talking about this guy. It was like once Blaine started talking about him he couldn't stop.

Blaine told him the story about how Sebastian had taken him and Kurt to Scandals, and about how he seemed to be really experienced and how easy it was for him to flirt and hook up with guys. Blaine told Cooper about how despite everything, he didn't think Sebastian had many true friends, and that he wanted to be that for Sebastian. He talked about how he tried to be his friend even when he knew Sebastian was going after him, trying to break him and Kurt up. At that last admission Cooper could see the guilt in Blaine's eyes, it was a deep sadness, full of regret.

"So… do you like him?" Cooper asked, a little careful of his choice of words, but he really needed to know.

Blaine just shook his head, "Well… Not anymore." Blaine huffed "I just thought he was different, you know? I thought we could be friends, despite everything, but he doesn't care Coop. He hurt me and he doesn't even care!"

Blaine was really upset and it was breaking Cooper's heart, so he decided to stop asking questions about Sebastian. He was going to have to find out more information about this guy on his own. At least he had a name now, someone he could make accountable for what happened. He just needed to find him now, and make sure he regretted what he had done.

Later that night, as Blaine and his parents were fast asleep, Cooper took his brother's computer from his bag and took it to his room. He opened and was relieved when he realized it was only asleep, because that meant he was automatically logged into Blaine's Facebook account. Cooper felt a little bit of unease at breaching Blaine's privacy this way, but kept telling himself it was fine because he was doing this _for him_.

He did a quick search on his friend's list and found the offender: Sebastian Smythe. Cooper felt bile rise in his throat as he clicked on his picture to open his profile page and take a better look. He needed to find out more information about him.

Blaine was right, the guy was good looking, and just by taking a look at his profile and photos Cooper could see how arrogant and cocky he was. It was something about the things he posted and the way he answered to messages on his timeline from people basically kissing his ass, it was so obvious that it made him sick.

Cooper was pretty sure Sebastian was the kind of guy who grew up having everything and thinking he was entitled to get anything or anyone he wanted; and that's when it hit him. Cooper knew right then exactly what he needed to do.

As much as he wished he could, he knew he couldn't get away with beating him up; he wouldn't risk getting sued or arrested. But he was going to find a way to wound him deeper than any punch could ever hurt. Cooper was going to make Sebastian have a taste of his own medicine, and there was only one way he could do that.

He walked to the bathroom, took a deep look in the mirror and made up his mind. He was an actor, and he was ready to play the biggest role of his life. He was going to find Sebastian, and he was going to lead him on. Cooper was going to put his good looks to good use like he knew he could. He was going to charm Sebastian into thinking he was interested in him and once he got him where he wanted, Cooper was going to make sure Sebastian understood just how worthless he really was.


	2. Chapter 2

On Friday night, Cooper rushed down the stairs, his mind reeling with the excitement of what he was about to do. He'd been thinking about it non stop for the past 2 days, and there had been some days when he questioned if it was a good idea or not, but all he had to do to get his resolve back was to look at Blaine.

_Oh he was definitely going to do this._ And tonight was as good a day as ever to try and see if he could actually pull it off.

When Blaine asked him where he was going, Cooper vaguely said he was just going out to reacquaint himself with a couple of old friends. It was a blatant lie because he was heading in a very specific direction: Scandals.

"Cooper honey? Are you going out?"

"Yes mom," Cooper said, bending down to kiss her head as he walked by. She was sitting in the recliner chair on the living room, reading a book.

"Don't wait up!" He told her with a wink and a smile before closing the door behind him. If she said anything else, Cooper didn't hear. Tonight he was a man on a mission.

It was a bit of a pain, to have to stay in his parents' house for the time being. He had an apartment but the place was not in good shape. He needed to make some arrangements to make it decent for him to live in there again. His dad was insisting he stayed in Westerville instead of returning to LA, offering him a place in his company, but Cooper still had to make up his mind about it.

He didn't have any other job booked for this month. His agent was working on getting him auditions, so he could spend some time in Ohio if he wanted.

He got into his car and headed out to the bar. The drive helped him clear his thoughts and psyche himself up for what he was about to do.

He didn't know what he expected going into the place, but Scandals was definitely not what he thought it would be. He thought a gay bar would be more fabulous or interesting but the place was a hellhole, and the crowd was pathetic_,_ to say the least.

Cooper wasn't surprised to see a lot of older men, figuring Ohio was full of closet cases. He laughed to himself as he walked into the place and noticed how he caught the glances of a few guys. He wasn't gay, no; he was an actor playing a role. He walked around, avoiding eye contact with as many people as possible as he scanned the place for the guy he was looking for. Soon enough he found him, sitting in the bar, all alone.

Cooper felt a weird twinge in his stomach at the sight of Sebastian. He wanted nothing more than to walk up to him, grab him by that stupid popped collar and drag him out of the bar so he could kick his ass until he was nothing more than a puddle in the pavement, but he knew he couldn't do that. So instead he took a deep breath and decided to take a seat in one of the tables by the corner to observe him for a while before actually making a move.

Sebastian was sitting down with a half empty bottle of beer in front of him as he stared at his phone. He hovered over Blaine's name over and over again, but never got the nerve to actually call him. He'd composed a dozen text messages full of apologies and regrets, but deleted every single one of them before even daring to send them. He knew he had screwed up big time. Blaine wouldn't want anything to do with him, so why bother?

He was feeling a little lightheaded, but not quite drunk yet, and he really wanted to be. He'd come to Scandals tonight with the intention of getting wasted, and he was slowly getting there. He didn't really like to come to Scandals that much anymore; but compared to being at home, this place was a hundred times better. His arm still hurt a bit from the altercation he had with his father earlier that day. Sebastian had been so mad that he left and didn't have the intention of showing up back home before morning.

He knew that once he got home he was going to get yelled at, as usual. So there was no point in showing up before it was absolutely necessary. Maybe showing up till morning would be better, maybe his mom wouldn't be as mad and his dad would go easier on him.

Cooper stared at Sebastian from where he was sitting, going through the motions of what he was going to do. He knew what he wanted to do. He even rehearsed what he was going to say before coming. He'd initially thought about going with the 'mysterious foreigner' role, his Irish accent was impeccable by now. But in the end he'd decided to try and be a bit more casual, and test the waters once he actually got to talk to Sebastian.

If the things Blaine had told him about Sebastian were any indication, he would be an easy target. He was good looking, and Sebastian was a slut, so it wouldn't take much effort to get him where he wanted.

But just as Cooper was about to get up and walk towards the bar, another guy beat him to it, walking over and sitting beside Sebastian.

_Shit._ Cooper kicked himself for not making his move sooner. This complicated things.

Sebastian was startled when he felt someone sit abruptly in the empty stool next to him. The guy put his arm over the bar, almost touching Sebastian's own, getting all up on his personal space.

"Hey gorgeous, can I buy you a drink?" The man said, his hot breath brushing over Sebastian's face and making him flinch away instinctively.

_Great._ This is just what he needed right now, to have some old loser hitting on him. Sebastian figured that's what he got for spending so much time here in this place.

"I already have a drink." Sebastian replied, looking away from him and up front to the bar tender, who was laughing, probably mocking Sebastian and the situation he was in. _Bastard._

"My name is Joe..." The man said, before ordering a beer for himself and one more for Sebastian, clearly not getting a hint. "And you are?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, expecting a reaction.

"Not interested." Sebastian said, rolling his eyes and just staring mindlessly at the bottles of liquor decorating the wall behind the bar, hoping the guy would leave him alone. He took another sip of his beer and sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for this at all.

Cooper watched from the distance how the guy was all over Sebastian, obviously hitting on him. All his doubts about Sebastian being with that guy were soon cleared up because it was more than obvious that he wasn't. He didn't need to listen to what they were saying, because just by studying his body language, Cooper could tell Sebastian was annoyed by the guy's presence. Right in that moment, Cooper realized this was actually an opportunity for him. He could walk up there and intervene, get rid of the guy so he could provide Sebastian with more interesting company.

So he stood up from the table and started walking towards the bar, but just as he was a few steps away from them, Sebastian got up and walked away, leaving the guy in the bar hanging and confused. Cooper cursed under his breath as he saw Sebastian walk to the back towards the restrooms. He didn't want to be blatantly obvious so he kept walking and sat down beside the other guy.

_"Fucking cocktease!"_ Cooper heard the guy curse as he slammed his fist on the table before wiping his mouth with his dirty sleeve and storming away in the same direction Sebastian went.

Cooper was puzzled, and he just sat there for a couple of seconds, thinking about what to do now. Sebastian had clearly walked away from the guy, and now he was pissed and had gone chasing after him.

"Fuck this." Cooper said, walking towards the restrooms. Even before pushing the door open, he could sense there was a struggle going on, he heard a pained yelp, and once he was inside he saw the guy had Sebastian pinned against the wall, twisting his arm and groping him from behind.

In the midst of their struggle, neither the guy nor Sebastian had noticed Cooper's presence. For a split second Cooper thought it could be nice to just sit back and watch how this guy had his way with Sebastian in that dirty restroom. But as much as Sebastian's pain amused him, he knew he had a role to play. Tonight, he would be the hero.

Sebastian was in pain, the guy had grabbed him by his injured arm and it hurt so much that he was just unable to move as the guy slammed him against the wall, biting his neck and groping his dick through his jeans. He felt like he was going to be sick, and the buzz from the alcohol wasn't helping at all. He was disoriented and confused, and his attempt at pushing the guy off of him had just resulted in the guy using his own force to slam him back, face first into the wall.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?" Cooper yelled, grabbing the guy by the jacket and pulling him away from Sebastian.

Sebastian fell to the floor and struggled to stand up as his attacker pushed Cooper against the sinks. Luckily, it didn't take much for Cooper to overpower the guy and push him against the stalls before punching him in the stomach.

"Ugh just mind your own damn business you fucking prick!" the guy said, coughing and pushing Cooper away from him.

"This _is_ my fucking business, you asshole!" Cooper hissed, walking over to Sebastian and standing in front of him, covering him from the other guy's view.

The guy gave them a once over before cursing something intelligible and storming out of the place. They stayed in silence for a couple of seconds, catching their breath before Cooper turned around to face Sebastian, who was still in some kind of shock.

"Are you okay?" Cooper said, offering a hand.

"Yeah..." Sebastian said, feeling a little startled and dizzy. He took Cooper's hand and stood up on shaky legs, straightening up his clothes. With all the commotion he hadn't even been able to see who had helped get the guy off him. Once Sebastian looked at Cooper, the surprise was evident in his features.

"That guy's an asshole, did he hurt you?" Cooper asked, putting his acting skills to good use, faking concern.

"No… not much" Sebastian said, a little embarrassed and overwhelmed. "Thanks for uh... Helping me out."

"Yeah, no problem." Cooper said, bright smile and a wink.

"I owe you one." Sebastian said, and he meant it. "I'd never seen you around here before..."

"Yeah I don't come here often... Or,_ at all."_

"Can't blame you for that, this place is shit." Sebastian admitted, and they both laughed. Their exchange was a little shy and awkward but not in a tense way, and Cooper was pleased to see Sebastian was interested in him. After all, why wouldn't he be?

"I'm Cooper, by the way." He stretched out his hand to shake Sebastian's, his touch lingering half a second longer than normal. Not too long for it to be weird, but just enough to make his intent clear.

"Sebastian."

"So, are you here with someone, Sebastian?" Cooper asked.

"Uh, not tonight, no." Sebastian said, trying to play it cool.

"Well..." Cooper started, "I have no idea if that guy left or if he's still lurking around out there but, I don't think you should be alone."

Sebastian smiled. He couldn't tell if the guy was interested in him or if he just pitied him for what happened. But no matter how shitty his night and his mood had been up to that moment, there was no way Sebastian would turn down the opportunity to hang out with Cooper; god knows he needed the company and the fact that Cooper was extremely good looking was a welcome bonus.

"So, is that an offer to keep me company?" Sebastian said, studying Cooper's face for a reaction.

"It can be, if you want to." Cooper replied coolly.

"What do you have in mind?"

Cooper smiled, "Well, I think first we should get outta here."

Sebastian nodded in agreement and they walked out of the restroom and back into the club, and as they made their way through the crowd and towards the door, Sebastian smiled, thinking maybe this night wouldn't be so crappy after all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your car or mine?" Sebastian asked once they were out in the parking lot.

Cooper snorted, "I don't think you're in condition to drive."

"I'm perfectly fine!" Sebastian said, indignantly.

Cooper raised an eyebrow, "How much did you have to drink?"

"Not enough!" Sebastian said and Cooper laughed.

"Alright. I'll believe you... But _I'm_ driving anyway." Cooper said, walking towards his car. Sebastian followed him closely, feeling a tingle of excitement and nerves as he got into Cooper's blue Tucson. He had no idea where Cooper wanted to take him; it could be another bar, a club, or even a motel, for all he knew.

"Where are we going?" He finally asked.

"Exile." Cooper said as he turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "I don't presume you've heard of it, specially if _this_ is where you usually hang out." He said with a teasing grin and Sebastian flipped him off, causing them both to laugh.

"Seriously though, what is a guy like you doing in Scandals?"

"Well... I honestly don't care about the place when all I want is to get drunk so..." Sebastian shrugged, "Scandals was as good a place as any."

"Bad day huh?" Cooper asked, not taking his eyes away from the road.

"Bad week." Sebastian said, looking out the window.

"Well..." Cooper said with a big and confident smile, "That's about to change."

They arrived at the club and easily made their way in. Sebastian was glad for the good money he paid for his fake ID, cause there was no way he would survive the embarrassment if he was turned down at the door of a place like this. He didn't know how old Cooper was, but Sebastian figured he was at least 25, if not older. And well, Sebastian didn't want to be seen as a stupid high school brat with a crappy fake ID.

The place was loud and crowded, and the energy was amazing. The atmosphere was definitely a drastic change from what it was at Scandals. Sebastian could feel the energy buzzing through him just by walking into the place.

The place was full and there were all sorts of people dancing, others kissing in the booths, in the bar, and no one seemed to care. Those were perks of being in a gay club.

Once Sebastian was done staring at the place he found Cooper's gaze. He was looking at Sebastian with a smile on his face.

"You up for a drink?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

They went over to the bar and started talking. Cooper ordered Tequila shots for them to get started, and he knew he'd made the right choice bringing Sebastian here. It was the perfect spot to have a good time and also be able to talk a little bit. After all, he had plans for Sebastian that involved more than just hooking up with him.

He wanted to make an impression, and for that he actually needed to engage Sebastian on a deeper level than the just the physical. They needed to talk, and get to know each other a bit. Cooper had everything scripted beforehand, coming up with a name, occupation and a whole background story to tell Sebastian when the opportunity came.

_He was Cooper Andrews, Business Consultant, and he was in Ohio supervising a project for the firm he worked for in LA._

In spite of all his preparations, it was surprisingly easy for Cooper to talk with Sebastian, he soon found out he wasn't even pretending to have fun. They were actually having an interesting conversation about random topics. They went from eyeing random people around and talking about them, to actually discussing their hobbies and favorite sports teams. They laughed and talked and drank a little too much, and Cooper had to stop himself cause he was the designated driver for the night. Sebastian on the other hand, seemed to be determined to get drunk out of his mind.

Cooper didn't really mind, he wanted Sebastian to have a good time with him so he would want to see him again. It was all going really great, Cooper felt like everything was going according to plan, that is until Sebastian finally dragged him to the dance floor.

"So, can you dance, Cooper Andrews?" Sebastian said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Or am I going to have to find someone else?"

Well, Cooper was never one to back down from a challenge. And so when Sebastian stood up from the stool and grabbed him by the arm, he knew it was show time.

Sebastian was moving to the beat of the music, the buzz of the alcohol obviously loosening him up and making him completely forget about everything around him. Sebastian danced and moved around, pressing his back to Cooper's chest and moving his hips slightly brushing Cooper's own.

Cooper danced along, studying Sebastian's moves carefully and looking at everyone around him from time to time. No one was paying him any attention, but Cooper couldn't help but feel like all eyes were on him. It wasn't that Cooper didn't like dancing; in fact he was pretty good at it. It's just that he'd never danced with a guy before, and as Cooper was slowly figuring out, Sebastian Smythe was really something else.

The way Sebastian was moving was really confusing at first. He'd get really close to Cooper but then turn around and step away from him. He'd look deep into his eyes for a few seconds but then he would close them and turn towards the side, looking elsewhere. It seemed like he was really into him for a second, and then he was looking away, staring at other directions,_ staring at other guys._

It took a little while for what he was doing to actually sink into Cooper's brain: _Sebastian was teasing him._

_Son of a bitch._

Well, two could play that game. So with a swift move of his arm around Sebastian's waist, Cooper pulled him closer.

It was meant to be a subtle move, but the second Cooper's hand touched Sebastian, his eyes flew open and something sparked in them. Sebastian stared at him with a dark and wanton look; his lips slowly curled into a smirk and he pressed their chests together, moving in a slow and seductive way.

He could feel the heat of Sebastian's body against his own, every beat of the music accentuating the roll of his hips, and the touch of Sebastian's hands against his chest, his neck, his hair. Cooper grabbed Sebastian's waist in a tight grip, looking deep into his eyes, challenging him, and that's all it took for Sebastian to breach the small distance that was left between their faces as he crashed their lips together.

The kiss was strong, wet and even desperate. Cooper's mind was in overdrive. He'd kissed a guy once before, for an audition, and figured when the time came and he had to kiss Sebastian it would be no different.

_He'd never been so wrong before._

Sebastian's kiss was firm and building a steady rhythm as they kept dancing slower but were still pressed together. Cooper's hands roamed up and down Sebastian's back, teasing but not daring to go below the belt, and Sebastian's left hand fisted Cooper's shirt as the other one caressed the backside of his neck, holding him in place as they kissed.

The adrenaline was flowing through Cooper as he realized what he was doing. This was one more step in the right direction; everything was going according to plan, right? That's what he wanted to believe, but soon Cooper realized it wasn't really the case.

Not when he started to lose himself in the feeling of Sebastian's lips against his own, in the taste of his tongue and the desperate brush of teeth against lips. And Cooper knew things were definitely getting out of control when he started to feel himself getting hard, his erection pressing inside his pants and the constant friction of Sebastian's body against his own was slowly driving him mad.

Cooper started to panic right in that moment, because he knew he had to stop. He was actually on a mission and not just fooling around. He couldn't risk losing control here, not when there were steady steps that needed to be taken in order for his plan to work.

With the way Sebastian was moaning and rutting against him, Cooper knew it wouldn't be long before he wanted to go further. And Cooper knew he couldn't just drag Sebastian towards the back and fuck him in one of the bathroom stalls.

Cooper felt his stomach drop when he realized he was thinking about sex and Sebastian in the same context.

_Hell no._ This needed to stop right now.

And so Cooper was the one to break the kiss, putting his hands on Sebastian's shoulders to break away from his eager kissing. Sebastian frowned, confused at the sudden movement but then Cooper quickly moved his hands to cup his face and press their foreheads together.

Sebastian still seemed a little startled but Cooper quickly said: "You are amazing. Did you know that?"

Sebastian's confused expression changed and a small smile formed in his face at the sound of Cooper's words.

"You're not bad yourself." Sebastian said before leaning in to kiss him again. Only this time the kiss was slower, tamer, and Cooper wondered what he could do to get them to the bar again and away from this mess.

"Let's take a break," Cooper said, feeling a little breathless, "I need a drink!"

Sebastian just nodded and followed Cooper as he walked back to the bar. Sebastian was feeling very dizzy and euphoric, and he knew it was not just the alcohol. His night so far had been ten times better than he ever thought it would be. And he was excited about the possibilities about what could happen next.

Cooper ordered a bottle of water, "Do you want anything?" He asked Sebastian but Sebastian didn't reply, he was looking down at his phone. He was surprised it was almost 2am, and a little worried to see he had 6 missed calls from his mother. His parents usually called once or twice and if he didn't pick up they just gave up until they could talk in person.

Sebastian just sighed and turned off his phone, he didn't want anything to ruin his mood tonight.

When he turned to look at Cooper again, Sebastian realized he'd ordered him another beer. Sebastian smiled because it was exactly what he needed, and so he drank away.

It was almost 3 am when Cooper and Sebastian finally stepped out of the club, and Sebastian was having a hard time walking in a straight line. It should have been embarrassing but it wasn't. Not when Cooper had his arm around his waist, holding him tight as he helped him keep his balance enough to walk towards the car. Sebastian could smell the mixed scent of Cooper's cologne and sweat.

_It was awesome._

Cooper on the other hand, was debating what to do. He was relieved to see Sebastian drunk out if his mind, because that meant he probably wouldn't have the stamina to try to get them going again. But what could Cooper do? He couldn't take Sebastian back to Scandals to get his car, he was too drunk; and Cooper didn't know where Sebastian lived to go and drop him off.

So he got an idea.

Sebastian looked like he was about to pass out, and he was hoping that would be the case. But when Cooper turned on the engine Sebastian turned his head to his side and looked at him through half lidded eyes.

"Now what?" He asked, and Cooper grinned.

"Now we go back to my place. How does that sound?"

"Sounds awesome." Sebastian said, with a stupid look on his face. He was so far gone that Cooper was having a hard time not laughing. Sebastian was a happy drunk, apparently.

And a horny one too; as Cooper would soon find out.

When they got to Cooper's apartment building, he went over to Sebastian's side to help him out. Cooper didn't want to have to take him to the hospital because he fell on his face and broke his nose or something. So Cooper put his arm around Sebastian to help him walk towards the door and into the elevator. Not half a second after the elevator doors had closed; Sebastian was leaning up to kiss Cooper again.

"Hey easy tiger, we're almost there... almost there-" Cooper said, hoping his annoyance wasn't showing. And judging by Sebastian's stupid grin, he must have been doing a good job with his acting.

They walked slowly down the hallway, and as Cooper struggled with his keys to open the door, Sebastian started kissing his neck, sucking the sensitive skin and sending shivers down his spine.

_Fucking hell._

Cooper managed to get them inside and once they were in, he pushed Sebastian down on the couch, hoping to get him off of him. However, Sebastian grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and Cooper ended up falling on top of him. He was getting really annoyed with Sebastian's whole handsy drunk attitude, but Cooper knew he couldn't say anything. This had been _his_ idea after all, and he had to play along.

_Stay in character, stay in character_. Cooper kept repeating in his head, almost like a mantra.

So he gave in and kissed Sebastian some more. Cooper thought it would be easier to stay in control this time around but it wasn't.

The position they were in should have given Cooper the upper hand, but Sebastian seemed to be the one calling all the shots. Granted, the kisses were sloppier this time, with how drunk Sebastian was, but he was grabbing Cooper firmly by the neck and lower back, keeping him down as Sebastian arched up, desperate for friction. Hands roamed everywhere and then Sebastian started pulling Cooper's shirt up, his hands hot against Cooper´s skin and the slow movement of them up and down his chest made Cooper painfully hard.

This was insane. Cooper knew if he didn't stop right now things would go straight to hell. So he broke away from Sebastian's heavy kissing, tracing his mouth down his neck. That made Sebastian moan in pleasure as put his hands away and lay back, but instead on going further down, Cooper sat up and got off the couch, pushing Sebastian back down when he was starting to sit up to go after him.

"Wait! Wait here... I'll be right back okay?" Cooper said, giving Sebastian a small peck in the lips before rushing out towards the bedroom.

The only thing Cooper heard from Sebastian was a frustrated groan before he shut the door behind him.

Cooper turned on the light and saw what he expected. His room was empty, but at least it wasn't dirty. He knew his mom sent someone every now and then to clean up, so at least it wasn't as bad as he feared it would be. That didn't matter anyway, Cooper needed to figure out what to do and fast.

He started pacing around back and forth, with absolutely no idea of what to do. How was he supposed to handle this? Sebastian was _right outside_ his room, probably waiting for him to get back there and finish what they had started.

_Fuck._

He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror_. Why did he ever think this was a good idea?_

Cooper cursed under his breath as he ran back to his room and noticed there was only a blanket covering the mattress, and so he rushed to the closet, hoping he could find something to make the bed with. Cooper was relieved when he found a comforter and blankets, as he had feared his mother had taken them all out for laundry or something.

He hastily made bed and searched his closet for something to change into, a t-shirt and sweatpants or anything. But there wasn't really much to choose from, he didn't keep much clothes in this place. _Whatever._

Cooper turned off the main light and lit up the bedside lamp, giving the room a cozier appeal. Cooper breathed deeply, thinking maybe he could play the romantic trope, and tell Sebastian he wanted to take things slow. Maybe offer him to stay in his bed and just lay together.

He knew Sebastian would probably laugh, or yell at him, but he still had to try. After all, Sebastian was probably used to having one-night stands, but Cooper didn't want to just be one more hookup. Cooper wanted to make Sebastian think he wanted him for more than that.

He just hoped it worked.

So Cooper took a deep breath to compose himself -as much as he could considering the massive hard on the was sporting- before going back to the living room. The light from the bedroom lit the place dimly and he walked to the couch where Sebastian was laying down.

Cooper stood next to him and looked down. Sebastian didn't move, and he had his eyes closed. Was he asleep?

"Sebastian?" Cooper whispered, but Sebastian didn't move. He kneeled down and touched his shoulder to try again… "Sebastian?"

But nothing happened. He had completely passed out.

Cooper stood up and took a few steps backwards until he dropped down in the other couch, sighing in relief.

_That was close._

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ So, this is a story I'm currently writing, but I will not be posting the rest of it here. It will only be updated on the GKM and on my AO3 if you want to read further chapters. This is because of how this site is in regards to explicit content (I'm paranoid and don't want to get banned). _

_So if you are interested in the story, visit my tumblr or look for me as 'TotoroPirate' in AO3 (Archive Of Our Own). __Thanks for reading!_


End file.
